theelementalsandyogscastfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the elementals
A story by spartandory. On the way to Hogwarts It was a normal day in the summer. There were children in the park, and ducks in the pond. Yes, a normal day in Atlantic City. But not for long, because for a few young 11 year olds it’s going to change. FOREVER Luna’s pov “C'mon Luna you are going to be late to go on the boat” said Bridget “ok mum” replied Luna “ok so you’ve got your owl your books and your-” “yes don’t worry mom” interrupted Luna “now please I am going to be late for the boat” said Luna, getting on to the boat and going into the line of closed off seats. “six people per booth” she had thought by the amount of people in each of them finally she found a booth with space for her “hello, mind if I sit here” Luna said awkwardly. “Sure” said the boy next to the window ”you can take my spot.” he continued as he got up and made space for me, and went to the other side, poked one of the other boys, and took the other side of the window. “so what’s your name?” said the other boy. “I am Draco Ross" said the boy who moved for me. "this is Jack, I think, I’m also new” So we went around and told our names. “So Draco, jack, red, Imac and star right, ok nice to meet you all" “can you believe we are going to Hogwarts? As in Harry Potter and spells?” said star “yeah it’s going to be so cool!” agreed Imac. Then the boat started to move and everyone waved at their parents saying goodbye and on to adventure. Draco’s pov “Hello students and teachers” started Dumbledore “This year you shall learn the basics of alchemy and herbolidgy and some base magic. Now, before the year ones get sorted, I would like to take a moment and welcome our new staff. Such as Madam Lomadia. She, along with Miss Proasheck will be the ground keepers and animal caretakers, and Rythian shall be taking care of your year 1 magic. Now bring out the sorting hat!” A man ran up holding a brown hat, and handed it to Dumbledore. “Year One's, please come up.” said Dumbledore. So we lined up and the hat said “Draco Ross!” So I came up, and they put the hat on my head. "Hmmmmmm I think... Gryffindor!” it said. I got up and went to the table for Gryffindor. Then all my new friends were called and they all also got into Gryffindor. Then, at the end of the line, it called “Comics Rus”. The hat took no time deciding. “oh yes definitely slitherin”. “Now all of you go to your common rooms, lessons will start in the morning!” said Dumbledore. Some people got up and told us where to go. When we got there I fell asleep pretty fast but I am excited for the next day. Jacks pov “Now students today you shall learn a spell that summons a small hand fire YOU shall not use this for combat other than in duels for defence against the dark and even then be careful it can backfire” said professor Rythian “aim you palm at your brassier and say Inedreo” he continued so we tried Draco got it his first try so did Luna it took me three try’s “it can be concentrated using your wand it can be concentrated into either a ball or a stream you shall learn that defence against the dark arts which is after potions now off to potions” he said shooing us, it took m a while but i found it and it wasn’t that fun we just learned a basic healing potion and went off to defence against the dark arts “ok so today youl learn how to disarm an opponent useing expeliames, now i will need two people um how about you comics and luna” he brought us up and whispered something to luna “um sir” i asked “whats your name” “oh did i not say did, i am Martyn Littlewood, now luna, comics, stand facing each other and say expeliames, first to disarm the other will gain 50 points” they lifted their wands and tried it comics was first, nothing happened then luna did it and comics wand flew right out of his hand “wooohh” everyone in Gryffindor cheered and carried luna to the next class. Stars pov “wow it is so nice to be outside” Draco said i could tell he liked being outdoors i was just following everyone else and i was someone, two people actually it was miss proasheck and miss lomadia “ok class today we are going to have some fun” said miss lomadia then miss proasheck bursted in and yelled “mushrooms who wants to come with me and talk with mushrooms” “now Zoey we agreed that today we tell them about phoenixes” miss lomadia said “now a phoenix can never actually die” miss lomadia said but then miss proasheck yell “MUSHROOOOMSSSSSSS oh and you can have free time BBYYEEE” then i stayed with lomadia and learned about them i liked it but then we all went to our dorms and i fell asleep instently and i cant wait for tomorrow.